


it's sunrise & we're running out of cigarettes

by stutmirleid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutmirleid/pseuds/stutmirleid
Summary: in the heat of the morning—
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	it's sunrise & we're running out of cigarettes

_— in the shadows i'll clip your wings  
and i'll tell you i love you  
in the heat of the morning_

В утреннем полумраке комнаты Флаке открывает глаза. Из сна его выкинуло внезапно: аварийная ситуация, открыть все люки. Принудительная катапультация через три, два, один—  
Флаке моргает в темноту, а в голове его кристально звенящая ясность, будто бы и не спал.   
Тилль возвышается рядом мерно вздымающейся спиной: ночью ему наверняка стало очень жарко, потому и отвернулся. Флаке прислушивается к его дыханию с минуту и понимает, что все это время он неосознанно подстраивался, чтобы дышать в унисон.   
Простыни ещё влажные, одеяло тяжелое. Подушка неудобная и сна ни в одном глазу, а бесполезно бессмысленная смена поз на не такой уж большой территории, не даёт столь желаемого комфорта.   
Флаке хочется закурить, и желание это сродни одержимости, откинуть голову, упереться затылком в оконное стекло и втянуть в лёгкие терпкий сигаретный дым.   
Кончики пальцев буквально зудят от бездействия, но Флаке слишком вымотан после секса и шевелиться настолько лень, что он уверен — двинется хоть на сантиметр и тут же умрет. «Закурить бы прямо тут», — мечтает он, но если задымить постельное белье, Тилль будет воистину беспощаден в своём гневе. Сначала убьёт и только потом пожалеет о содеянном.   
Он колеблется ещё некоторое время, размышляя и взвешивая, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям и, наконец, убеждаясь в окончательной капитуляции сна, принимает вертикальное положение. Холодный пол цепной реакцией запускает дрожь вверх по позвоночнику, и Флаке ежится. Совершать лишние телодвижения по-прежнему не хотелось, но не хочется и мерзнуть на осеннем воздухе из открытого окна. Как и не хочется рушить стопку собственных вещей, аккуратно сложенных на стуле. В отличие Тилля, который разбросал все по полу, будто бы отмечая все те места, где ему приходилось прерывать путешествие своих жадных рук по телу Флаке, чтобы раздеться.   
«Что ж, это его квартира», — рассуждает Флаке про себя.   
Он забирается взглядом в джинсы с затаившейся внутри кромкой трусов: вылезти из них было проще всего. Носки снялись ловким движением ступней.   
Последней ушла рубашка. В темноте Тилль расстегнул не все пуговицы и запутался в ней самым позорным, абсолютно вредным для его репутации мачо образом. Флаке улыбается уголками губ, вспоминая, и внутри отрадно растекается осознание того, что только ему можно видеть Тилля таким.  
Сам же он все недовольно фыркал между поцелуями, что с его вещами так не пойдёт, и он сам все сложит, но, конечно же, никто ему не позволил. Удивительно ловкими пальцами в самых неожиданных местах, Тилль настойчиво сокращал слои ткани между ними, а после сам все сложил на стул.   
— Так тебе нравится?   
Тилль присел перед ним на колени и все сжимал, наглаживал ладонью бедро Флаке. Успокаивая, гипнотизируя. Без стеснения разглядывая обнажившуюся кожу мутными от похоти глазами.   
Флаке нравилось это больше всего. 

Рубашка брошена у самой кровати, вывернута самым немыслимым образом, и Флаке поднимает ее, лаская ткань пальцами. В голову приходит неожиданная идея: он выворачивает рубашку налицо и ужом проскальзывает в неё.   
Есть нечто ужасно интимное в прикосновениях чужой вещи к голой коже; Флаке сначала обдаёт холодом, потом — жаром, и он кулаком скручивается внизу живота.   
Флаке думает, что в прошлой жизни, а может и в этой тоже, Тилль точно принадлежал дикому: рубашка его пахнет чем-то густым и свежим, кедровым, ночным костром в лесу, и Флаке с радостью вдыхает глубже, увязая в этом запахе, как насекомое в древесной смоле. 

Оконная рама распахивается слишком легко. Флаке забирается на подоконник с ногами и вынимает сигарету из пачки; удовлетворяюще чиркает зажигалка. Прохладный ветер холодит согретое одеялом тело, и нежно лиловеет на горизонте рассвет. Флаке затягивается до тех пор, пока не может больше дышать, задерживает дым в легких и выпускает его через нос.   
Интересно, как скоро проснётся Тилль? И что он сделает, когда увидит, что рубашка была бесцеремонно украдена?  
Флаке хмыкает себе под нос и, стараясь не прожечь воротник, забирается свободными от сигареты пальцами под него, чтобы осторожно почесать ключицу. Рубашка ему явно велика. Чуть сдвинутый воротник тут же сползает вниз по плечу, обнажая его чуть ли не до половины.   
— Ты почему ушёл?  
Из праздных мечтаний его выдергивает голос Тилля. Он не удосужился одеться и так и стоит в дверях, прижавшись плечом к стене, бесстыдный и совершенный в своей наготе больше обычного. Тренированным пловцам плевать как на уличный холод, так и на холод бетона.

Тилль застыл статуей, разглядывая его с ног до головы, и Флаке чувствует, как в животе нарастает непрошеное возбуждение. Сначала покалывает, а после прокатывается горячей волной, приливая к члену, поднимая его, поднимая рубашку. Выше, выше. Все, что касается Флаке не проходит незамеченным мимо Тилля. Он видит все и хмыкает одобрительно.   
— Ну-ка встань.   
Тон его полуприказателен и кто такой Флаке, чтобы ослушаться приказа?   
Он повинуется в три мгновения. Распрямляет длинные свои ноги. Свешивает их на пол. Неприятно сползает голой задницей по белому пластику подоконника и встает, опустив глаза долу, точно провинившийся школьник, застигнутый за курением в кабинете.   
— Сигарету не смей бросать. 

Рубашка бы доставала до середины бедра, если бы ее не натягивал член и Флаке стыдно; стыдно так, как не было никогда в жизни.   
Под тяжелым и напряженным взглядом Тилля, Флаке вслепую, безуспешно, пытается привести себя в порядок насколько это возможно.   
— Ничего не трогай.   
Голос Тилля звучит угрожающе, и сам он слишком быстро, буквально в два шага, оказывается рядом и шепчет:   
— Ты просто потрясающе выглядишь в моей одежде.   
Тилль опускается на колени, совсем как накануне, и глядит исподлобья серьезно и развязно одновременно. Укладывает ладони на бёдра Флаке и с силой ведёт вверх, останавливаясь где-то у живота. Каждое его прикосновение жжется. 

С неожиданной для своих размеров проворностью, Тилль поднимается на ноги — плавно переносит себя из одного положения в другое, — и вот уже льнет слишком близко, всем своим весом оттесняя, роняя на подоконник. Флаке едва успевает взмахивать рукой с сигаретой, боясь прожечь что или кого-нибудь. Тилль по-звериному тычется носом в худую шею, щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу. Руки высвобождают пуговицы из петель, зеркаля вчерашние движения, и отличие только в том, что сегодня Тилль расстегивает свою рубашку не на себе. Пальцы ныряют под неё и словно пытаются дотянуться сразу везде: мизинец щекочет впадинку пупка, и раскрытая ладонь плоско движется вверх, коротко стриженые ногти царапают выступающие рёбра и, наверняка, оставят отметины.   
Пусть.  
Сейчас Флаке хочет чувствовать как можно острее.   
Тилль буквально вжал его в себя, одной рукой наглаживая ключицы, задевая соски, а другой на память отыскивая созвездия родинок, очерчивая лопатки. Остро выпирающие, крылоподобные и бесконечно трогательные. Флаке думает, что смерть от наслаждения вполне реальна и случись она сейчас, можно было бы без сопротивления отдаться ее власти. Он пытается поймать Тилля в поцелуй и мажет, ткнувшись в уголок рта, мажет, пробуя его языком, и прикусывает краешек нижней губы, но Тилль уворачивается.   
— Я хочу, — говорит он губами в губы, глазами глядя в глаза, — чтобы ты продолжал курить свою сигарету, пока я—  
Он красноречиво спускается на пол, разводит колени Флаке и устраивается между ними, высвобождая из-под рубашки его напряжённый член.   
— Пока я занят здесь.   
Флаке чуть не теряет сознание, когда Тилль проводит языком по всей длине члена и берет его в рот. Ноги немеют и колени подкашиваются, под веками сверхновая умирает, успев лишь зародиться — приятный влажный плен отстраняется.   
— У тебя сейчас вся сигарета истлеет, а я, кажется, просил ее курить.   
Как только Флаке торопливо сует ее в зубы, Тилль сразу же возвращается на прежнее, правильное место.

Может ли быть так, что он создан для того, чтобы находиться именно там, у ног Флаке, но все равно при этом держать все под своим контролем? Трахать взглядом из под взмокшей челки и ртом и никак не наоборот?  
Тилль пригвождает его взглядом, демонстрируя плещущуюся болотную зелень в полуприкрытых игольчатыми ресницами глазах, красивые губы ритмично съезжают вверх-вниз, поблёскивая слюной. Флаке вязнет, тонет окончательно и бесповоротно, заканчивается в низком, дымном всхлипе, едва не подавившись сигаретой. Ноздри заполняет запах мускуса и отдаленный — леса. 

Тилль выпивает его досуха и жмурится, облизывается; чуть ли не мурчит, как объевшийся сметаны кот.   
— Ты горький, — усмехается он. И вдруг добавляет:— Но в то же время очень, очень сладкий.   
Флаке мучительно краснеет, чувствуя, как у него снова встает. Тилль встает следом. Ползет вверх, притираясь всем своим телом, прячет нос в ложбинке между ключицами и вжимается щекой, жадно вдыхает запах под подбородком; прикусывает кадык и изворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Флаке уже в губы и вылизать изнутри рта, позволяя попробовать его собственный вкус.   
В считанные секунды после, от уверенного в себе наглеца не остаётся следа — Тилль очень тих и почти что застенчив.   
— Я сварю тебе сколько угодно кофе и приготовлю завтрак, если ты не пойдёшь одеваться прямо сейчас.   
Флаке кивает, соглашаясь, и целует его в плечо.  
Он сделал бы для Тилля что угодно. И сейчас, и всегда.


End file.
